Abecedario
by Kyary-Chan13
Summary: Pequeños drabbles en orden alfabético sobre emociones y sentimientos. M de Misterio.
1. Abrazos

Abrazos

Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tales muestras de afecto como lo eran los abrazos, los recibía de su familia cuando era su cumpleaños o tenía una buena noticia que brindará felicidad.

Sin embargo con la llegada de Viktor a su vida, los abrazos se volvieron parte importante de su relación, el ruso mostraba abiertamente su amor hacia Katsuki, lo abrazaba cuando salían a la calle, cuando Yuuri preparaba la cena el peli plata lo abrazaba por detrás y hacía que el japonés se estremeciera al sentir la respiración del otro en su nuca, incluso lo abrazaba cuando dormían.

Para Yuuri los abrazos de Viktor eran de suma importancia ya que con un abrazo lograba darle felicidad y brindarle el apoyo y coraje necesario para salir adelante

No cambiaria sus abrazos por nada del mundo, pensó el peli negro mientras Viktor lo abrazaba mientras dormía. Estar cerca de él, prisionero en sus brazos era una de las mejoras cosas que habían pasado en la vida de Katsuki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Otra vez yo con esta serie de drabbles que se me ocurrió en la tarde, incluirá a más personajes y parejas de Yuri on Ice así que espero sean de su agrado n.n


	2. Besos

**Besos**

Ver las demasiadas muestras de afecto de Yuuri y Viktor lograban que Yurio se sintiera incómodo.

Es decir una cosa era que se abrazarán y se dieran mimos pero otra era que se besaran descaradamente en frente de él.

" _Maldito cerdo pensé que le daría pena estar de exhibicionista con el anciano_ "

—Podrían dejar de ser tan desagradables, hay gente en la pista a la que si le interesa entrenar —exclamó el menor logrando romper el encanto de los mayores.

Yuuri se alejó rápidamente de Viktor, fue como si recordará el lugar donde estaban así que se deslizó al otro extremo de la pista para seguir practicando.

Viktor en cambio solo logro hacer un puchero, le gustaba estar cerca del japonés y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para demostrarle su amor.

—Yurio que malo eres, que aún no hayas dado tu primer beso no es motivo para separarme de mi Yuuri —exclamó el ruso en tono infantil mientras seguía al peli negro.

Dejando así a un desconcertado y molesto adolescente. " _Pero que mierda"_ pensó mientras salía de la pista.

Si bien era cierto que aún no había dado un beso y por lo tanto no entendía porque Viktor armaba tanto escándalo.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy —dijo el rubio mientras juntaba sus cosas y se preparaba para irse cuando de pronto escuchó su celular sonar. Alguien le llamaba y cuando vio quien era solo pudo sonreír. " _Otabek_ "

—Beka ¿que pasó?

—Nada Yura solo quería saber estás libre en la tarde, he venido a visitarte espero no te moleste

—Para nada ya salí de mi entrenamiento, te veo en la tarde.

Sin más Yuri se apuró a llegar a su casa, tenía tantas ganas de ver a su amigo.

Quedaron de verse en una cafetería que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, era un lugar tranquilo y había poca gente.

Lograron platicar tranquilamente y ponerse al dia.

Después fueron a un parque donde se sentaron mientras veían la fuente que adornaba el centro de este.

—¿Por cierto como han estado Yuuri y Viktor? —preguntó el Kazajo

—Igual que siempre, el anciano no deja de tocar al cerdo cada que puede y los muy descarados se besan en medio de la pista es desagradable —explico el menor poniendo cara de asco lo cual hizo reír al moreno.

—Es bueno saber que siguen igual

—Si aunque hoy Viktor se molesto cuando interrumpí su sesión de besuqueo, no entiendo porque tanto drama solo son unos simples besos.

—Bueno yo tampoco podría saber porque la molestia, tampoco he dado uno aún

—Bromeas pensé que si Beka

—Es la verdad —responde su amigo de forma sería y Yuri le cree porque la mirada del moreno refleja la verdad. Y de repente una idea fugaz cruza por su cabeza.

—Otabek podrías cerrar tus ojos por favor —pide el oji verde a su amigo

—Bueno —responde tranquilamente el otro

Poco a poco Yuri aproxima sus labios a los de su amigo al principio solo es un pequeño roce, hasta que sus bocas se empiezan a mover en sincronía y la sensación que recorrer a ambos es electrizante.

Y de esa manera Yuri se da cuenta de la importancia de un beso y puede que comprenda un poco mejor el porque al anciano le gustan tanto.

Se separan y un sonrojo adorna las mejillas de ambos, se sonríen como si fueran cómplices de alguna travesura y sin más deciden seguir platicando.

Quién diría que un beso podía transmitir tanto.

* * *

 _Y aquí está el nuevo drabble, dedicado a Yuri y Otabek. Espero les guste y perdón si hay alguna falta pero es que tengo sueño pero no quería dormir sin terminar esto._

 _Nos vemos la próxima_


	3. Celos

**Celos**

Viktor nunca creyó sentir aquel sentimiento pero ver a su querido Yuuri cerca de aquella patinadora logro despertar sus celos.

Le desagradaba la forma en la que ella le sonreía y pedía ayuda al moreno para realizar un doble Axel.

Sabía que su Yuuri era muy buena persona como para negarse a ayudar a alguien, y también sabía que él no tenía idea de las intenciones de esa mujer.

—Deja de apretar la mandíbula o te lastimaras Viktor —menciono Mila al ver al peli plata tan tenso

—El anciano está así porque el cerdo no le ha prestado atención

—Mi Yuuri si me presta atención es solo que es muy amable para darse cuenta de las intenciones de esa mujer

—Angela solo quiere que Yuuri le ayude a mejorar su doble Axel, además lo admira.

Viktor quería creer en las palabras de la pelirroja pero ver a Yuuri cerca de alguien que no fuera el le ponía de mal humor.

—Pareces un niño berrinchudo, compórtate anciano —dijo Yurio antes de adentrarse en la pista

El oji azul solo resopló intentando calmarse, tenían razón Yuuri solo estaba ayudando a la chica.

—Muchas gracias Yuuri ahora podré hacer mi doble Axel de mejor manera —agradeció la chica antes de salir de la pista

Viktor aprovecho que Yuuri estaba libre para abrazarlo de sorpresa, el japonés se sorprendió pero inmediatamente le correspondió el abrazo al ruso.

Siguieron un rato así hasta que sintieron un fuerte empujón que hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al frío suelo.

—Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que dejen de estorbar en la pista par de idiotas —exclamo un irritado Yurio

—Ya entendimos Yurio no seas tan agresivo —mencionaba el ruso mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a su pareja a hacerlo.

—¿Estas bien Yuuri?

—Si

—Bien creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente entrenamiento, vamos a casa Yuuri quiero mimarte y llenar todo tu cuerpo de besos —menciono el ruso en el oído del oji café logrando que este se estremeciera al escuchar la última parte

—S-Si tu lo dices —respondió el japonés mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Tomo la mano de Viktor y juntos salieron de la pista, el ruso iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que el japonés seguía con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Estando juntos eran felices y su amor era tan grande que incluso se podía considerar irrompible.

Un sentimiento como los celos que sintió el ruso no se compraban en nada al gran amor que sentía por el de ojos cafés.

Y es que Viktor solo tenía ojos para Yuuri, y Yuuri solo podía amar a Viktor.

* * *

 _Hola espero estén teniendo un buen día, aquí el nuevo capítulo espero les guste y los disfruten. Alguna duda o sugerencia me lo pueden decir en un review._

 _Hasta la próxima ;)_


	4. Destino

**Destino**

Existe un hilo rojo invisible que conecta a dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, no importa el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. Este hilo puede tensarse y enredarse pero nunca romperse.

Yuuri siempre le tuvo un cariño especial a esta leyenda de su país natal. Recordaba que su madre se la contó una noche antes de dormir y desde ese entonces se preguntó que clase de persona sería su destinado.

Nunca creyó que esa persona sería Viktor Nikiforov, es decir eran tan contrarios.

Él era una persona tan segura y vivaz, por no decir apuesto y siempre llamaba la atención a donde quiera que fuera.

Yuuri por otra parte era tímido, inseguro y prefería pasar desapercibido.

Tan opuestos el uno del otro.

Pero a su vez llegaban a complementarse, no podían estar separados porque sentían su existencia incompleta y vacía.

Viktor llegó a la vida de Katsuki para encender la chispa que faltaba en ella. Le enseñó a creer en si mismo y atreverse a hacer cosas que él pensaba imposible de realizar.

Yuuri de cierta manera enseñó a Viktor un mundo completamente nuevo; la vida y el amor que él no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar.

Encontraron sentimientos nuevos, nunca antes experimentados pero el más importante fue el amor.

Compartir un sentimiento tan puro y fuerte los unía en un lazo único e irrompible.

—¿Yuuri en qué piensas? —La voz del ruso lo saco de sus pensamientos, trayéndolo a la realidad.

—En el hilo rojo del destino —explicó mientras sonreía a su pareja.

Viktor simplemente le sonrió de vuelta mientras besaba la mano de Yuuri, el japonés le había explicado esa leyenda hacia poco tiempo y el ruso estaba completamente convencido de ella.

Sabía que ambos estaban unidos por el hilo rojo del destino.

* * *

No sabía que palabra poner para este, hasta que le pedí ayuda a unas compañeras y alguien dijo destino y me dije a mí misma esa es la palabra más acertada. Espero lo disfruten 3


	5. Egoísta

**Egoísta**

Phichit siempre subía a sus redes sociales (con más frecuencia Instagram) fotos de su día a día ya fueran de él o de sus amigos. Pero había una foto que nunca compartiría ya que la quería conservar para sí mismo.

Esa foto era de Seung Gil Lee sonriendo, algo muy extraño en una persona tan seria e indiferente como lo era el coreano.

Pero era real y el susodicho no sabía de su existencia, fue tomada mientras él estaba distraído acariciando a su perro.

Phichit aún recordaba ese momento.

 _El moreno había decidido salir a dar un paseo al parque y por qué no tratar de subir una foto de alguna cosa interesante que viera en el camino._

 _Tras dar un par de vueltas y tomarse unas fotos, decidió que era momento de regresar a su hogar._ _Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que vio cierto perro siberiano que le resultaba familiar._

 _El moreno decidió seguirlo de lejos, parecía que buscaba a su dueño._ _De pronto se acercó un chico de cabello negro y piel blanca al cual el perro le ladro para después ir hacia donde él estaba y dar vueltas a su alrededor._ _"Seung Gil Lee es el dueño del perro" pensó Phichit._

 _Estaba a punto de irse cuando sucedió algo que nunca creyó ser capaz de ver._ _El coreano estaba sonriendo, no era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero era sincera y solo él la veía._

 _Sin dudarlo saco su celular y tomo una foto para poder recordar el momento, agradecía que su celular tuviera una buena cámara y enfocará el rostro del chico._

 _Afortunadamente el chico no se dio cuenta ya que después le puso la correa a su perro para irse caminando a paso lento._

 _El moreno se quedó mirando la foto unos momentos, no creía que fuera real. Sin más se fué del lugar para irse a su casa, una sonrisa boba adornaba su rostro._

Phichit miraba la pantalla de su celular recordando ese día, se sentía afortunado de haber presenciado ese momento.

Esa foto nunca estaría en sus redes sociales ya que pensaba mantenerla para sí mismo.

Tal vez fuera un egoísta por pensar de esa forma pero no le importaba, era su mayor tesoro y sería así por siempre.

* * *

Actualización doble! Un pequeño drabble dedicado a la pareja Phichit X Seung. Ya saben alguna duda o sugerencia me la pueden dejar en un review, nos leemos hasta la próxima. :)

Besos n.n


	6. Familia

**Familia**

Era una tranquila tarde de domingo, donde tres hombres se encontraban en la sala viendo películas.

Acomodados en un sillón estaba un hombre de cabello plateado, un joven de cabellos rubios en medio y del otro lado un chico de cabello negro.

Podrían pasar por una familia pero no lo eran, aunque en el fondo los tres se sentían unidos por ese lado. Los mayores lo reconocerían sin dudarlo pero cierto chico de cabello rubio no, él era como un gatito; arisco y gruñón pero le gustaba recibir afecto y en muy pocas ocasiones brindarlo.

Miraba a los adultos que estaban con él, Yuuri tenía una actitud tan tranquila y calmada, de cierta manera daba la apariencia de una madre. Por el otro lado estaba Viktor quien era alegre pero despistado algunas veces, aunque muy sobreprotector con el cerdo, sin duda sería la clase de padre que mimaría a sus hijos.

Solo bastaba con ver cómo se portaba con su pareja y también con su mascota, solía hablar con Makkachin en tono infantil mientras lo sacaba a pasear.

 _"Y yo_ " pensó Plisetsky al imaginar su papel en esa extraña familia, " _bueno es más que obvio que sería el adolescente rebelde y tal vez el único normal de entre este par de ancianos_ " movió su cabeza intentando esfumar ese extraño pensamiento.

Ellos definitivamente no eran una familia, bueno al menos no una normal.

Cuando la película terminó los mayores de levantaron para conseguir más golosinas y palomitas. Viktor aprovecho para abrazar a Yuuri mientras caminaban a la cocina, ya era su costumbre ser afectivo 24/7 con el japonés.

Yurio sonrió al ver al par de tontos, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero se sentía feliz de tenerlos a su lado como si fueran una familia.

* * *

Muy buenas noches/madrugadas/tardes este cap ha sido muy corto pero quería subirlo antes de dormir, espero les guste. Ya saben cualquier dudo o sugerencia me lo pueden hacer saber en un review. Les mando un abrazo a todas las personas que han comentado y dado a favorito a esta historia, no tienen ni idea se lo feliz que me hace eso. La próxima letra es la G de ... Gra?


	7. Gratitud

**Gratitud**

Si le preguntaras a Yuuri, Viktor y Yurio lo que sentían hacia sus entrenadores solo había una palabra para describir el sentimiento que tenían hacia las personas que les enseñaron todo lo que ahora sabían.

Gratitud.

Lilia, Yakov y Minako habían dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo a sus alumnos, para prepararlos y enseñarles a efectuar con precisión y perfección sus rutinas. Sabían el potencial que cada uno tenía.

La facilidad con la que Viktor realizaba sus rutinas, aunque muchas veces ignoraba las indicaciones de Yakov siempre lograba sobresalir y sorprender con sus movimientos.

La perseverancia que tenía Yuuri para lograr sus objetivos, aunque le costará realizar un movimiento no se rendía lo repetía hasta que le salía a la perfección. Minako admiraba la forma en la que Yuuri se desenvolvía dentro de la pista de hielo.

La entrega que Yurio realizaba en cada paso, no le importaba el cansancio ni las llamadas de atención de Lilia, todo eso servía para motivarlo y hacer que su rutina fuera perfecta, dedicaba cuerpo y alma en cada momento. Lilia se sentía orgullosa de la pasión que dominaba a Yuri.

Siempre estarían en deuda con las personas que les enseñaron a ser quien eran hoy en día.

Y la única forma de pagar esa gratitud era logrando llegar al podio, poniendo en alto su nombre y el de su entrenador.

* * *

Perdón por tardar en actualizar, espero les agrade está cap aunque quedo un poco corto y flojo. Agradezco enormemente los reviews que ponen, les mando besos bye.


	8. Hermana

**Hermana**

Quizá no fuera muy conocido este pequeño detalle pero, la hermana de Yuuri era su más grande fan.

Ella siempre cuido de él, cuando eran pequeños, cuando el se enfermaba e incluso cuando se desanimaba, tal vez no fuera muy notoria su forma de animarlo pero siempre estaba para apoyarlo en lo que necesitará.

Mari siempre había admirado a su hermano, como a pesar de todo seguía luchando para seguir adelante.

El talento de Yuuri era notorio, la forma en la que se movía sobre el hielo lograba capturar a cualquier persona.

Todavía recuerda la primera vez que lo vio patinar, habían decidido ir a la pista de hielo, él era un pequeño niño de 7 años que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio en el hielo; pero que mantenía una mirada alegre y soñadora mientras se deslizaba lentamente por el hielo.

Después llegó la admiración hacia Viktor, como el ruso se había convertido en el ídolo de su hermano, y su más grande motivación.

Todo cambio tan rápido, cuando menos se lo esperaba Mari lo acompañaba a sus clases de baile con Minako y después veía sus entrenamientos en la pista de hielo donde Yuuri ponía todo su esfuerzo y dedicación.

Y un día su pequeño hermano se iba del país para perseguir su sueño.

Se sintió muy alegre cuando vio a su hermano ganar su primera medalla, sabía que Yuuri podía lograr todas sus metas.

Mari siempre lo apoyaría ya que a demás de ser su fan era su hermana.

* * *

 _Después de volver a ver Yuri On Ice por quien sabe qué número de veces, me di cuenta de que este cap podría haberse llamado Hanarezuni soba ni ite, pero pues este ya lo tenía prácticamente terminado así que lo deje como tal. XD_

 _Además de que Mari me agrada y siento que en el fondo es una hermana que se preocupa por su hermano._

 _Bye hasta la próxima besos._


	9. Infantil

**Infantil**

Sus pucheros, su forma de reír y su forma de actuar algunas veces eran bastante infantiles. Pero era una de las cosas que Leo adoraba de Guang Hong Ji.

El tierno sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas cuando se veían, hacia que Leo sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

Cuando estaban separados mantenían contacto mediante videollamadas, hablaban por horas sobre su día a día y otras cosas más. La parte más divertida era cuando el Chino empezaba a bostezar y se acercaba uno de sus ojos de peluche para así utilizarlo como almohada, Leo le mandaba a dormir y el mejor aceptaba a regañadientes.

Era como un pequeño niño caprichoso.

—Leo-kun vamos a ese puesto de crepas — exclamó Guang emocionado

—Esta bien — le respondió a su pareja, había aprovechado sus vacaciones para ir a visitarlo, necesitaban un tiempo para estar juntos.

—Te has manchado Guang —con cuidado limpió la mejilla del castaño, Leo no resistió y planto un vasto beso en los labios del contrario.

El Chino solo se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente.

Ojalá nunca desapareciera esa aura infantil que tenía, pensó Leo mientras abrazaba a Guang.

* * *

 _Me he tardado en actualizar y créanme que lo siento, pero la Uni me tiene ocupada con trabajos, tareas y exámenes. Espero disfruten este cap cortito pero con mucho cariño. Besos *3*_


	10. Juego

**Juego**

—Yuuri cuidado— el grito del peliplata alertó al japonés.

Viktor corrió hacia él decidido a protegerlo, la bala le dio en la espalda. La pintura roja dejo una mancha en el chaleco del ruso.

—¿Viktor porque lo hiciste?—pregunta curioso el menor

—Debo ser un buen novio y proteger a mi Yuuri

—Estupido anciano, el cerdo no es de tu equipo; no debías protegerlo

—Yo siempre daré mi vida por él —meciono con aire dramático

—Viktor es solo gotcha, además somos de equipos diferentes —explica el pelinegro

—No importa, yo hubiera preferido ser contigo —menciona el ruso mientras hace un puchero y ayuda a levantar a Yuuri

Yuuri, Viktor, Phichit, Chris, Yurio y Otabek habían decidido ir a jugar gotcha para divertirse un rato, los equipos fueron hechos al azar y habían quedado de la siguiente manera: Yuuri y Phichit, Viktor y Chris, Yurio y Otabek.

Viktor se había quejado por no haber quedado con Yuuri, y estuvo insistiendo en volver a formar los equipos, los demás lo ignoraron y empezaron a ponerse sus trajes.

Después de jugar un rato el equipo ganador fue el de Yurio y Otabek.

Ya que Chris le dio a Phichit, Otabek a Chris y el adolescente ruso fue el encargado de eliminar a Yuuri.

La tarde pasó tranquila y el grupo de amigos siguió divirtiéndose, aún había más juegos por disfrutar.

* * *

Un capítulo cortito, pero con mucho cariño porque ya extrañaba actualizar. La escuela ha consumido mi tiempo libre y esta semana estará pesada T_T, lo bueno es que ya tendré vacaciones así que espero actualizar más seguido.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer estos pequeños capítulos, si tiene alguna sugerencia para los próximos son libres de decirme.

Besos.


	11. Katsudon

**Katsudon**

El delicioso aroma del platillo se lograba filtrar por su nariz, era su primera vez probándolo pero por la expresión de alegría que mostraban los hombres enfrente de él supo que ese platillo no podría decepcionarlo.

—Vamos Beka, pruébalo, no te arrepentirás

El moreno solo asintió con su cabeza, preparó los palillos y con cuidado llevo un trozo de carne a su boca.

Delicioso. Así es como Otabek podía describir a tal suculento manjar, al fin podía comprender el porqué Yuri y los demás sonreían después de cada bocado.

Siguió comiendo gustoso hasta que de repente, el contenido de su tazón se acabo.

—¿Puedo repetir? —preguntó un poco apenado, pero la verdad es que un solo tazón no era suficiente para llenarlo completamente.

— Claro, le diré a mi madre que te traiga otra ración —exclamó alegremente el Yuuri japonés.

—Te dije que no te arrepentirías —dijo sonriendo su amigo rubio

—Tenías razón Yura

—Siempre la tengo

Otabek estaba de acuerdo con su mejor amigo, el katsudon es un platillo delicioso.


	12. Lluvia

**Lluvia**

Seung Gil Lee era una persona tranquila, disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas de la vida como ir a pasear con su mascota, salir a caminar temprano para poder observar el amanecer y claro una tarde tranquila de lluvia, como la que ocurría en este momento; lastimosamente él hubiera preferido estar en su casa y no en la calle y de preferencia traer un paraguas o mínimo un suéter con capucha para protegerse.

Sin más alternativa decidió entrar a la cafetería más cercana, por suerte no había mucha gente por lo que pudo sentarse cómodamente cerca de la ventana.

—Buenas tardes, ¿que desea ordenar? —pregunto amablemente el mesero, un chico de cabello negro y lentes azules, extrañamente a Seung se le hacía familiar su cara, sin darle más importancia decidió ordenar un café y una rebanada de pay.

Después de terminar su orden pago y salió del lugar, la lluvia había parado hace un rato.

Camino sin preocupación hacia su casa, casi llegaba cuando unas repentinas gotas empezaron a volver a caer del cielo. Seung se prometió no volver a salir de casa sin un paraguas.

De repente dejo de sentir las gotas sobre él, alguien lo protegía con un paraguas, cuando mito quien era esa persona se tipo con su vecino un chico bastante amigable de piel morena.

—Vamos Seung hay que darnos prisa antes de que llueva más fuerte

El aludido solo asintió y camino junto al otro chico.

—Gracias por lo del paraguas Phichit

—No hay de que — respondió sonriente mientras se dirigía a su hogar

Después de todo la lluvia era algo que realmente le gustaba a Seung.

* * *

 _Miles de disculpas por la larga ausencia, la escuela y mi vida personal me traían vuelta loca, aparte de que estuve sin internet por casi un mes. Hasta apenas la otra semana me llegó el servicio nuevamente._

 _Muchas gracias a ti que lees está historia, en estos días actualizare los próximos capítulos de esta y mis demás histórias._

 _Besitos_


	13. Misterio

**Misterio**

—¿Nos veremos después de la práctica?

—Lo siento Yuuri, me quedaré a practicar unos pasos

—Esta bien, nos vemos después

Era la tercera vez en la semana que Viktor respondía de la misma manera, su excusa era siempre esa. Yuuri empezaba a sentir toda clase de sentimientos, la mayoría le dejaban un sabor agridulce.

En estos meses que llevaba viviendo junto al ruso en su país natal, las cosas habían ido de maravilla, su relación tanto profesional como sentimental se establecía más fuerte.

Sin embargo desde hace un par de semanas veía al peliplata diferente. Más distraído, cambiaba rápidamente la conversación cuando el japonés le preguntaba que hacía después de la práctica y en las noches solo llegaba a bañarse y dormir. Adiós a las cenas que tenían o ver una película acurrucados en la sala aprovechando el poco tiempo libre que disponían.

Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que había chocado contra Yurio, es más ni siquiera recordaba en que momento se había adentrado en la pista de hielo.

—Oi katsudon — le hablo el rubio al notar la mirada ausente del mayor.

—Lo siento Yurio no me di cuenta

—Es bastante notorio que no te diste cuenta, que te sucede, escúpelo de una vez.

—No me pasa nada — respondió sonriendo tratando así poder convencer a Yurio.

—No me mientas, tan descaradamente; se puede ver que no estás bien.

Yuuri sintió como el menor lo arrastraba fuera de la pista, no se quejó y se dejó llevar de todas maneras ya había terminado el tiempo de práctica.

Se encontraban en una cafetería, en el lugar había poca gente y el ambiente se sentía tranquilo.

—Por fin me dirás qué te pasa?

—No es nada serio, de verdad no tienes que preocuparte —mencionaba el japonés evitando tener contacto visual con el ruso.

—Tus prácticas han estado del asco e incluso Mila y Georgi se preocupan por ti.

Yuuri suspiro resignado, era momento de hablar.

—Las cosas no han ido bien entre Viktor y yo estas semanas. Siempre tiene algo que hacer después del entrenamiento y llega cansado a casa, puede que este exagerado pero es realmente extraño para mí ver qué se porte así.

Plisetsky lo escucho atentamente, realmente sus sospechas eran acertadas todo tenía que ver con el anciano.

—Se que no es creíble pero realmente no tienes de que preocuparte.

El pelinegro lo miro sorprendido.

—Pero... — fue interrumpido por el joven

—Mira todo este misterio del anciano tiene un porqué. No creerás que un tonto que deja su país y se va a Japón a entrenar a un chico que conoció en un banquete, dejará todo lo que consiguió así de fácil. Viktor planea algo, no sé que podría ser pero conociéndolo debe ser alguna sorpresa para ti.

—Creo que tienes razón —respondió Yuuri después de pensar un poco en todo el comportamiento de Viktor.

—Claro que la tengo cerdo, te aseguro que al final de la semana las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Yurio, el japonés se fue caminando al departamento que compartía con Viktor, no tardó mucho en llegar.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se dió cuenta de que las luces estaban prendidas pero la intensidad de la iluminación era la más baja.

De repente escucho el sonido de una melodía bastante relajante, miro alrededor, hasta que su mirada se encontró con los zafiros de Nikiforov.

Sus dudas se disiparon al instante, al ver como su pareja estaba usando una bata de seda color plata, la cual contrastaba con el pálido tono de su piel. Sonriendo se acercó a él depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Se que estos días me porte extraño y preocupe a mi querido Yuuri pero es que no quería arruinar la sorpresa que te tenía — explicó haciendo un adorable puchero

Yuuri simplemente negó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pareja. Yurio tenía razón no había de que dudar.

—Bueno me alegra saber que todo está bien, ya había empezado a preocuparme —dijo sonriente el japonés.

De repente sintió al mayor cubrir sus ojos con una suave tela. —Es parte de la sorpresa Yuuri — susurro seductoramente en su oído logrando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del contrario.

Despacio Yuuri fue llevado a la habitación que compartía con el ruso. Y con cuidado se sentó en la cama.

—Te quitaré esto de los ojos pero promete que los tendrás cerrados hasta que te diga que los abras

—Okay — respondió sintiéndose nervioso ante tanto misterio.

—Ya puedes abrir tus ojos Yuuri

En cuanto los abrió, lo primero que observo fue un par de velas en la habitación y unos cuantos pétalos azules esparcidos en el lugar, pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue ver un tuvo en medio de la habitación.

Escenas del banquete en el que se conocieron llegaron a la mente de Yuuri como un flash.

—Viktor que hace eso aquí

—Es tú sorpresa Yuuri, estuve practicando estos días, quiero sorprenderte de la misma manera que tú lo hiciste cuando nos conocimos.

Sin más el peliplata se quito lentamente la bata que tenía revelando que solo portaba unos boxer negros y se acercó al tubo.

Yuuri estaba con la boca abierta, definitivamente tanto misterio había valido la pena.

La noche paso lentamente mientras ambos disfrutaban de su compañía y se mostraban el afecto que tenían.


End file.
